


Dream SMP Headcanons!

by Mushr00m_Writes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alone Together, Angst, Best Friends, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Marriage Proposal, Multi, Multiple chapters, Musicals, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Sad, headcannon collection, no beta read we die like tommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushr00m_Writes/pseuds/Mushr00m_Writes
Summary: This is a collection of headcanons I have created, found, or someone has commented on this post!If you have a request for a certain character, comment!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Floris | Fundy, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 16





	1. Requests!

Hello! 

This chapter is for requests of certain character(s), headcanons you might have for them, and all that jazz!

Example: 

BadBoyHalo:

-He despises the smell of burning food, so whenever Skeppy burns food, he sits on the front porch for hours until the smell is gone.

Obviously the head cannons I write are a lot more detailed than this with a lot more words and fun details! 

Please comment on this if you have any head cannons you would like to share!

+—Rules—+

-Nothing non con or to violent please, i know this work is rated explicit, but I don’t enjoy writing those.

-No romance with the minors or the adults please, just respect the wishes of those who don’t want anything like that. This doesn’t include platonic head cannons though!

-I will do ships and smut related head cannons, just not ones that are illegal, or if the CC is uncomfortable with it. 

+—Rules—+

And that’s about it! I’ll do basically anything else that isn’t on list!

*-+Characters I plan on doing+-*

So far, I only have Sapnap, George, and Dream.

Chapter 2: Sapnap!*)

Chapter 3: George!*(

Chapter 4: Dream!*)

*-+Characters I plan on doing+-*

Thank you for reading!


	2. SapNap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap head cannons!

Sapnap:   
-the man just doesn’t wear socks. Like, half the time he forgets, and the other he just chooses not to.

-he wears flip flops CONSTANTLY 

-when he was thirteen he dyed all of his hair a neon red, and bad lost his mind

-He dated George back in high school, but now they are “just friends”

-Fucking hates the color dark cyan, like, would rather rip out his eyes than wear it or see it

-Loves the colors orange, purple, blue, and green though.

-He is the best at science 

-has never had a lower grade than A in school because Skeppy and Bad would be disappointed 

-only drinks hot water

-loves spicy food

-has an accent at times

-speaks fluent Greek

-openly brags about how many pins he has from HotTopic

-Has a stuffed animal collection

-favorite animal is a lizard

-his go to snack is a whole ass onion

-hates reading, but can finish a novel in under a day

-loves sweets, candies, etc.

-“hates” fast food

-has matching friendship bracelets with George and Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thank you for reading! Please comment requests, and your own headcanons, they might appear in the next chapter(s)!


End file.
